dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbarian Bonanza
About makes his debut, and he doesn't seem so happy about it! He's made it a point to shout and silence his targets, but you adventurers aren't going to take any of that. He's leading a horde of barbarians, warriors, and dark minions in his dungeons. It's up to you to form a team and take him out. Defeat him swiftly and many times over to claim his boss chests. Do this enough and you can unlock him! See also Balog Returns for his other event. Dungeon Preparation In his dungeons, you will encounter different elemental compositions, ranging from a horde of nature-type enemies to a brigade of dark allies. You can see the types of enemies you'll be fighting against in the descriptions right before you set up your team. Dungeon Breakdown In the first floor, you will encounter a variety of fire-based enemies. The safest method to defeating this level is to bring water heroes. However, their health, defense and attack are much lower than the average target, making this level easy for any composition of team to tackle. At the end of the dungeon, you will be facing his unascended form, where his only special ability is his . Defeat his minions quickly with a combination of special attacks and basic attacks, and you will be fine. In the second floor, you will be fighting a barrage of Water-elemental heroes. Bring your nature heroes; at the very least, bring non-fire heroes. They have very little health and deal relatively little damage. If you already have or , they can add to the team and deal extra damage to warriors and to tanks. You may need to bring a healer such as or if your heroes are multiple levels beneath the required hero level for that dungeon. When fighting these versions of Balog, be aware that he uses s to draw fire away from his minions. Have a hero that uses a Purging attack, such as 's or 's . These heroes can remove Balog's taunt, making his allies vulnerable to your barrage of attacks. Beware of his minions, especially rogues that have the skill, dealing an enormous amount of damage to any unsuspecting target. As Balog reaches his final ascension form, he can unleash a stronger version of his , dealing an enormous amount of damage to your team and potentially silencing every member that survives. Bring , where his can heal during turns where everyone is silenced. In addition, he can also use his single target attack , which deals high physical melee damage in addition to delaying your special attacks by one turn. Take care of your team by either dazing Balog, or buffing your team with other positive effects. Using light-elemental heroes in these situations will also prevent Balog from dealing critical hits to those elements (as a trade off to taking a little more damage from him). Quests and Rewards You can earn large amounts of tokens and hero unlocks by completing these dungeons multiple times. Hero unlocks are rarer than collecting hero tokens, where an unlock means you bypass the first stage of collecting heroes and you immediately receive the hero at its base star rank. You can encounter larger rewards with increasing rarity of chests, as seen from the hero unlock found in this ancient chest. Notes and Tips In these dungeons, all of the levels you encounter will require three stamina to enter. In his second event Balog Returns, the cost of entry is five stamina. Gallery Category:Special Event